


荒谬透顶

by EleanorYang



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Epistolary, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Just because the author wanted to, M/M, Poor Watson, Things Holmes Wasn't Meant To Read, accidental love confession
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorYang/pseuds/EleanorYang
Summary: 《为何福尔摩斯其人荒谬透顶》：这是他的怪癖清单，我记录下来纯是为了自娱，或者是为了改日敲诈他。一有新证据浮现我就会添加几条的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ridiculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408299) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



一

《为何福尔摩斯其人荒谬透顶》

这是他的怪癖清单，我记录下来纯是为了自娱，或者是为了改日敲诈他。一有新证据浮现我就会添加几条的。

1\. 波斯拖鞋。他把他的烟叶搁在一只拖鞋的脚趾头里。为什么呢？这样能搔到他的幽默神经吗？仅仅是当时一趁手吗？现在那烟草抽起来没有一股脚丫子味儿吗？

2.壁炉台上那把刀子，固定着他的信件的那一把。我不知道这个人为什么要捅信。既不美观也不实用，还在壁炉台上留下了一排洞眼儿。而且那些信件字迹也因此变得难以辨认了。

3.他口中的那套哲学和他实在的灵魂之间重重的矛盾。他讲起话像个苦修之徒。生活得却像个诗人。他批判我的丰沛感情，却赞美他那些花花草草。他说我的故事太浪漫主义了，就是一堆空洞的废纸，然后放跑了我们的嫌疑人，就因为人家犯罪是为了爱情。他管自己的躯壳叫运输头脑的机器，号称他的生活完全脱离了它的感官刺激，却又任自己被仙乐包围，在浴场里享受，一找到借口就带我出去大快朵颐。

4.他有一回大老远地把我从城市的另一头召唤回来，好聆听他那些有关犬类动物美好天性的思想。他给我打了封电报，说事态紧急。

5.他长了两丛浓密的眼睫，像社交名媛的睫毛一样。还得是个特别可爱的姑娘的睫毛。

6.而且，我一开口夸赞他，他脸红起来的样子也像个大姑娘，脸色转成蜜桃一般的浅粉。为了消遣，我一直尽量频繁地夸他。

7.他的行动模式像只猫。他在傍晚四处乱窜，整夜潜行，最终在光天白日下陷入沉睡，还总是睡在一些奇怪的地方——有时候蜷在他的扶手椅里，有时候在沙发上舒展四肢。有一回坐火车的时候他睡在了我膊头上。差不多整整两个钟头，我听着他在我颈窝里的轻微鼾声，竭尽全力才没有捧腹大笑。

8.他对苏格兰场的诸位实在是相当失礼，这些人对他本来起了很大作用；可他却对我青眼频加，始终如一，即便在我真帮上他的忙，证明了自己不仅仅是国王陛下军队扔出来的一个残次品之前很久也都是如此。他嘲笑我的写作手法，但对待我本人却是诚心正意。

9.他从不锻炼身体，厌恶新鲜空气，一天里有四分之一的时间窝在沙发上沉思；但他的躯体仍旧值得人多加留意：瘦削颀长，肌肉线条优雅又具爆发力；双眼明亮，双腿雄丽。他就如一匹良种骏马，强劲的力量蕴藏在他的骨架当中。他——

【此处，标号的清单戛然而止。这一点的下方有一句评注，是同一根笔写下的，然而字迹格外颤抖：】

我都在想些什么啊？我究竟怎么会允许自己扯得这么远的？

二

“你真的觉得我很荒唐吗？”

“福尔摩斯。哦，福尔摩斯，你还真拿了。你一直留着它吗？”

“…是的。”

“这都好几周了，你留着它做什么了？…算了，我不想知道了。请把它递给我。”

“告诉我那最后一句是什么意思。”

“没什么意思。什么实际意义也没有。可以把它还给我了吗？”

“它不可能什么意思也没有。”

“那也跟你没关系。”

“华生。”

“福尔摩斯。我说不清。”

“要是我握着你的手，你能说吗？像这样？嗯…不，好像你被打击得失语了。如果我这样呢？啊，还是没有恢复语言能力…。哦。哦，你在颤栗呢。你发怒了吗？我冒犯到你了吗？华生——我很抱歉。我该走开了。”

“不！…是的。”

“嗯？”

“是的，我是觉得你很荒唐。也很美妙。你很美妙。”

“哦…这还说得过去。”

“过来。你脸红了。”

“我没有。”

“像蜜桃一样的粉红色。绝美。“

“看在上帝的份上！“

“你过来，我就收声。“

“你这人简直是荒谬透顶。”

“什么？把你的脸从我脖子那移开。我听不见你说话。“

“我说，你这人【也】荒谬透顶。“

“是啊，我知道。这不是很棒吗？我们正好相配。“


End file.
